So Damn Cute
by roo17
Summary: Luffy's just so damn cute and Ace and Sara knows that. Written by Ivy the Vine


Sanji walked into the kitchen, putting on an apron as he did. He opened the cabinets to grab the pan to make Luffy's lunch. He turned on the stove and opened the fridge to get the meat and-

"Luffy! Get your crap ass in here!" Luffy came walking in the kitchen with that goofy smile he always had on. Sanji put his hand on Luffy's head and pushed down HARD, causing Luffy to sit on the ground.

"Hey, Sanji! Where's lunch?" But Sanji didn't answer his question.

"Where's all the food?!" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"It's in the fridge of coarse." Luffy answered simply. Sanji's eye twitched.

"Tell the truth, Luffy." Sanji said annoyed.

"But I am! I didn't do it!" Ace walked into the kitchen as soon as Luffy said that and looked at Luffy. Luffy had made the cutest face ever. Who knew a face could be so darn cute?! Ace blushed big time at seeing Luffy's face, letting Luffy wonder why he was blushing.

"Uh…Sanji…Usopp took all the food…" Ace said blankly. Sanji stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone together.

"Ace? Why are you blushing?" Luffy asked with a little tiny blush. Ace looked at Luffy.

'_He's just to damn cute!!'_

Ace grabbed Luffy's arm and led him into the men's quarters. Ace peaked around and made sure no one was down there. Once he was sure, he looked back at Luffy who was blushing a little. Luffy cocked his head to the side, making an innocent face that made Ace blush once more.

"Nii-chan? Why are we down here?" Ace, giving Luffy his answer simple enough for anyone, then gave his brother a little 'gift'.

"This is why, Luffy." Ace pulled Luffy towards him and placed his lips on Luffy's. Luffy and Ace's face turned beat red, heating up the air around them. Ace's lips were so warm where as Luffy's where so soft. Luffy closed his eyes as Ace licked Luffy's lips, letting Luffy know he wanted in. Luffy respected Ace's needs and opened up and they explored each others mouth. Luffy pulled apart first, just barley in time to get a lung full of air. Luffy smiled at Ace and Ace smiled back. Suddenly a movement in the corner of their eyes made them turn towards the door way only to see their very shocked sister holding a tray of food. Sara stood there trying to function what she had just saw just a minuet ago. Ace, looking just as shocked as Sara, slowly took a step away from Luffy and tried to keep his blush down, but failed miserably.

"S-Sara! I-It's not what you t-think! We were just uh…" Ace tried not to make eye contact with Sara. Sara stood there looking at Ace and suddenly, out of nowhere had the urge to laugh. She started laughing, almost dropping the tray as she did. Ace and Luffy, who were now very confused, looked at each other for an answer. Sara finally stopped laughing and set the tray down on a hammock. She looked at her brothers.

"You were just what? Giving Luffy his first kiss? Don't worry; I'm not mad or disgusted. I actually think you two look cute together! If you have any problems you can ask me and I'll try my best to help! And I won't tell anyone." Sara winked at them while she walked towards the door, watching the two blush at her words. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door, slowly sliding to the ground. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it ache a little. She had fallen for Ace and knew that was a mistake she made. She sighed and got up, forcing a smile on her face. She'd get over, right? It was only love after all…just love…

Ace and Luffy walked out of the room not saying a word or making any eye contact. Ace looked at Luffy and put a finger against his own lip, signaling Luffy not to say anything about what had happened. When they walked up onto the deck, they saw Sara sitting on the railing sleeping, her face filled with innocence. That was a problem with Sara, she always looked so damn innocent, she could trick the strictest Marine into thinking she didn't do the crime with that face. What about Ace? Well Ace could get any girls attention with that hot body of his. Yes they all had interesting features that they were born with and Luffy had the best one: a cute and innocent face that not even Ace could resist…

_**I so didn't know how to end this one! The person who normally helps me (roo17) wasn't here. She had to got the hospital when she heard mom was sent there. Thank god her mom's ok! XD But I hope this made sense! R&R please! Thanks! TAKE POLL!!**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


End file.
